a way to make you smile
by oscena
Summary: we will mend our souls with ice cream. (saifuulicious)


ba way to make you smile/b

ba way to make you smile/b

i've found a way to make you   
i've found a way   
a way to make you smile 

- rem

the ice cream parlor was shabby, rusted once-white tables with crooked umbrellas and ridiculously eloquent benches, hyne-knows-how-old bubblegum splayed hidden beneath.

fujin did not know what led her here, did not know why she suddenly craved the innocuous chill of soft vanilla and the shattered rainbow of sugary sprinkles. the thought of such a childish treat made her giddy with memories, when the most complicating aspect of life was which seashell matron would like better and how come rajin got the bigger cookie of the two?

but, alas, here she was, surrounded by echoes of laughter and the steadfast warble of the sea, studying the menu of flavors the parlor offered. the man running the window was amiable and patient, recommending this flavor and that one, and fujin couldn't help but reciprocate his nonchalant affability. 

after much debate, she settled for a petite cup of chocolate, crowned with a halo of sprinkles and one solitary cherry. she almost seated herself at one of the wilted benches, but brushed pass them to walk contentedly down the street; the soft, worn wood of the pier beneath her feet and the warm familiar smell of sea-salt and sunscreen was sweet, inviting.

not that fujin paused to chatter with people, but continued to walk until she reached the edge. carelessly, she deposited her ice cream cup on the plank beside her, reaching down to roll the legs of her pants until they ceased at her knee.

abruptly, in one buoyant moment of clarity, she realized how it wasn't that bad.

even if the hotel they shared was small, and rajin hogged more than his one-third share of the room.

even if seifer wasn't the seifer of before, now rare of smile and .

even if her clothes smelled like fish from the nearby shop and she found enough sand in her pockets to construct a life-size ruby dragon.

it was nice -- humble, but nice. and the sunsets were beyond beautiful, nothing but red-raw light and slow, seeping warmth.

fujin didn't expect him, so submerged in her one moment of bliss; seifer was beside her so abruptly she jumped, unable to quell the quiet gasp. he laughed, low and exhilirating, and she swore the sunset was in ihis/i eyes, winsome and free and elated.

"scared you, nee? first time ever, i think," he teased, dipping one bare foot into the water and wiggling his toes briefly. 

her smile was tentative, as faint as the blush of scarlet painted across the arc of her nose. "eating." not the best excuse, but fujin couldn't outright admit to being scared witless.

one honed 'brow ascended as he echoed her, "eating? what do you have there?" he leaned over searchingly, discovering a half-melted scoop of chocolate ice cream crying sprinkle-dyed tears into the bottom of its cup. "ice cream? i haven't had it since.. the orphanage!"

oh, she would have stripped balamb completely of ice cream if it would merit that surprised satisfaction, that slow smile he wore. she offered the cup to him, the cheap plastic spoon burrowed in the side. "try?"

seifer contemplated for a moment, reaching out to slowly take the spoon and shovel a chunk from the cup. the "mmmm" was slow and indulgent, and he grinned crookedly. "here, can we share? i'll hold the cup," and she was oblivious to the flicker of icepale mischeif in smug eyes, "and we'll both use the spoon. deal?" 

fujin handed him the cup obediantly, one hand grasping the spoon -- only to discover seifer had leapt off the dock and was sprinting down the shore, a squall of sand and the reverberating echo of "mine now!" left in his taunting wake.

"hey!" was all she could muster, pouncing off the dock to trample nimbly after him, waving the spoon as she would her shruiken, symbolic of war. 

a myriad of sand-imprinted steps later, they were both sprawled panting across the damp shoreline, watching as the sun dove silently into its twilight home. neither remembered who triggered the laughter, but soon they both had succombed to it, small and broad shoulders heaving in silent mirth.

seifer lolled his head to study her triumphantly, cheeks flushed and seasoned with white-gold sand. "i dropped the ice cream half way back there."

the smile was as unallayable as the mocking statement that followed. "spoon?" fujin lobbed it in his general direction.

the ensuing silence spread lovingly before them was sweet and comfortable, and neither dared to break the moment they shared. they didn't know how long they lay there, didn't care; the twilight was bright and beautiful above them, and the breathless hiss of the tide oddly lulling.

seifer rolled closer to her, draping an arm across her middle, nuzzling against the cusp formed by her neck and shoulder. she surprised herself, for she did not flinch, did not quiver in hopeful anxiety; fujin actually leaned against him, sighing half-asleep and rapt.

and when the morning dawned, they were still curled together, early-day tide kissing their feet as they slept.

(notes: my first saifuu ficcage. wuvwuv me enough and i may write more. *shamelessly begs*)


End file.
